Kiss of Ice
by AmourVeriteBeaute
Summary: Haldir meets a new character in Lothlorien one day, love, blah blah. *set before Helms Deep*
1. Default Chapter

An orc had been following her now for two days, and as she entered Lothlorien, exhausted, she considered surrendering. Her home, destroyed, she ran to the most welcoming place through at the time, she didn't know what trouble this golden wood would cause her.  
  
The raspy, harsh breathing of the orc reached her curved ears before the rotting smell wafted in front of her nose. He was right behind her.  
  
Looking for a vantage point, she climbed up into a nearby tree, where she found an abandoned flet; overgrown with moss, and lacking in elven light.  
  
She had just disappeared into the foliage when she saw the orc emerge from the brush. In one smooth movement, she plucked an arrow from her quiver, fitted it to the string and let loose. She did this over and over and over until she could no longer lift her arms, and with one last gasp, fell into a wave of blackness. Never seeing the large orc turn into a pincushion with her arrows.  
  
~*~Lothlorien~*~  
  
He stood at his post, watching the scene below. The elven maiden ran over the hill, scared of something, her light brown hair streaming out from behind her.  
  
{She looks suspicious. I wonder what it is she is scared of.}  
  
He watched her run, begin to tire and climb up into one of the mallon trees. One of HIS trees, and he decided to interfere then.  
  
He climbed down from his watch, told the second in command where he was going, and since it was only one tired elf maiden, decided that he could handle it on his own. No one argued because he was the March Warden, the commander of the Galadhrim. One elf maiden should have been no trouble.  
  
He strolled through the wood, his home, believing that the maiden could not get into enough trouble to cause him to break from his leisurely gait.  
  
He wandered through the wood, looking for the path that he saw that maiden take.  
  
Rounding a large tree, he saw a grisly sight upon the ground; an orc, full of strange elven arrows was pinned to the ground. He was still breathing, but barely so. The orc would die.  
  
Looking at the disgusting creature, he winced, the smell of rotting flesh and death was overpowering, and he almost fell back because of the weight of it.  
  
Then, carefully, he examined the arrows. They looked like elven design, but they were not like the arrows of his kin in Mirkwood and Imladris. They were new, like none he had ever seen.  
  
Looking for the source of the arrows, he peered into the tree over head. Seeing an abandoned flet above him, he carefully climbed the tree and found the elven maiden, unconscious. 


	2. Continuation of Chapter One oops

AN: Hey, Sorry this took so long to update. We can only write when we have band in the afternoons, so, the time we have to collaborate is limited. Also, something on this "chapter", This is just a continuation of Chapter One, because I forgot that I had written more. I'm a blonde you see.its really quite a normal thing for me to forget things. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this part of the story. Ciao.  
  
OH! "{ }" symbolize thought processes.  
  
Chapter One Continued:  
  
{Wow. She looks even more beautiful up close. She has to be as gorgeous as Lady Galadriel!}  
  
He slowly picked her up, and carried her down to the moss-covered floor, where he laid her gently. Then, remembering his duty to protect Lothlorien, he decided to pin her to the ground with arrows, and when he was sure that she wouldn't move because of the four arrows in her cloak, he left her to dispose of the orc.  
  
A few hours later, he returned to find her still sleeping, but only lightly. Nothing like the drug-like wave of unconsciousness of before.  
  
Stepping on a stick (he was distracted by her sleeping form), he woke her with a start.  
  
"Who are you!?!" They said at the same time.  
  
Moonlight Maiden: Thanks!! Sorry it took so long! (  
  
Soul: (  
  
JadeGoddess: No, she isn't from Mirkwood. You'll find out where she is from later, and its not from somewhere in the books. (  
  
Stardust: Well, Haldir only saw the maiden as she came over the hill, and he was already turned around talking to his captains before the orc came over the ridge as well. (  
  
Gypsy Rain: Thanks!!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Thanks!!  
  
Val :oP: Thanks, yes, he is the best. Both Britt and I have daily talks about his greatness!  
  
Thanks for your reviews!! Asidhle and Britt 


	3. Set Free

"Who are you?" they both screamed.  
  
The maiden tried to get up but she found out soon enough that she attached to the ground by four galadhrim arrows in her sliver cloak.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? Why do you have me restrained? I have caused you no harm!" the maiden yelled.  
  
The other elf had its back to her; she could tell that it was male by its build: broad shoulders, slim waist and long legs, build of a fighter. His long, pale blond hair fell right behind his shoulders. His top part pulled back into a tight braid. Gradually, he turned, and she heard her-self gasp.  
  
{He is the most stunning elf I have ever seen, he looks to stern, though.}  
  
She recovered her-self quickly, not wanting the other elf to see her reaction. "I ask you again, why I am restrained?" she said crossly, and with a slightly raised voice.  
  
"You are restrained because you are a trespasser to Lothlorien, and because I do not know you. You will state your name, your land of birth, and why you are here," the male elf said with a practiced, monotone voice. A voice that sounded like he had said those same words a number of times, and growing quite tried of it.  
  
"Are you no gentlemen? Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine," the "lady," said with a flicker of her eyelashes.  
  
The male elf sighed, and said through clenched teeth, "Haldir, Haldir of Lorien." {Haldir; what kind of name is that? Oh well, he looks more than make up for it.}  
  
"Well, Haldir of Lothlórien could you please tell me why I am still pined to the ground?" she spoke with sharpness. "Not so quickly, tell me what you call your-self then I will see about letting you up." {Where is this meanness coming from?} "Listen just tell me who you are, it can not be that painful." {JERK} "Annewyn. Annewyn of Nithrandil." {Annewyn, Annewyn of Nithrandil, captivating.} ". now will you please release me?" She looked at the resilient elf, which seemed to be distant. "Is something wrong?" "What?" "Is there something the matter?" "I . I was just thinking." She could tell he was not fond of her many questions. "Fine, Annewyn of Nithrandil," he said in a bitter, cold tone. "We will stay here until the others guards come at first light." {This shall be pleasurable trapped with an elf who would rather execute you. I wish I could disappear.}  
  
Haldir meanwhile had walked over to where grass worn down. He had begun to make a fire for the darkness. The sun had already fallen behind the trees and now was melting into the hills. {I wonder how cold at night it gets in these woods. I hope that he will release me if need be.} While Annewyn was concern of her well-being, Haldir was watching her fidget in the illumination of the fire. {What is a matter with her? I bet she is cold.} He thought with a malicious grin on his face. Haldir watched her with such focus; he could not stop him-self. {Annewyn is the most remarkable creature I have ever seen. what am I saying. she so. damn it!}  
Later that night when the moon was at its peak Haldir saw Annewyn situated very awkwardly. {Maybe I should let her sit by the fire. It is not as if she could take me.}  
  
{I cannot with stand this pain anymore.} For many hours now, Annewyn had been laying on twigs and rocks, which by now were burrowing into her back. "Annewyn," "Yes?" "I will release you now, but you must reside by the fire." "." "DO you understand my request?" "I understand Haldir." He approached the young maiden and let loose the arrows that held her cloak to the soil. he leaned over her; the light wind caught Annewyn's hair and grazed his face. The feathery light brown locks caressed his face. She smelled lavender and jasmine. Haldir could feel his face getting oppressively red. {Pull it together.} As Annewyn began to get up he swiftly turned away before his crimson face exposed; not even offering his hand to assist her. {This Haldir has to be the crudest elf I have ever endured.} They both sat down by the blaze and as for apart as they could from each other. An awkward silence fell on the campsite, "Thank you for .a . saving me." "Oh, your welcome but, it was what any courteous elf would do." {Please} Annewyn smiled and nodded her head. "Well now that you have been let free from your confinement maybe we should sleep." To indicate her agreement, Annewyn nuzzled next to an immense tree. Haldir examine from a far as she dozed off to sleep and did the same. 


End file.
